


It's Getting Better

by markantony



Series: ThrobbWeek2017 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, PTSD!Theon, Recovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Robb takes Theon away from London to help him recover.Written for THROBB WEEK 2017 - Modern Universe.





	It's Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for this pairing, even though it's one of my favourite ones in the ASOIAF world and maybe that's why **I suck**. I wrote it in a rush but I hope you enjoy it. I wish I could write happier things though.

Theon opened his eyes and sat up, feeling his body drenched in cold sweat. His chest ached and his breath was too fast as first. He looked down as his pale hands illuminated by the pale moonlight outside and muffled the sound of crying in them because he didn't want to wake up Robb. But it was in the exact moment when he glanced at the bed next to his that Robb rose from his bed with a worried face. He walked the two steps that separated their beds and sat by Theon.

"Theon..." Robb didn't need to ask what happened. Theon was prone to nightmares produced by the time that Theon had spent with Ramsay Bolton. It had been like that for two or three months now, God knows, but he only came to know about it three weeks ago. He didn't feel betrayed, he knew Theon. He didn't show his "weaknesses" to anybody.

He started putting his hand on Theon's back slowly, without pressure, and then the other hand on Theon's right hand, uncovering half of his face. "You're safe now. I've got you," he whispered.

Theon squeezed Robb's hand and looked at his river-blue sincere eyes and then looked away to the window. "I'm sorry for wakin' you up. You never get a night of sleep with me in the same room."

Robb chuckled. "I wish it was in different circunstances. Don't look at me like that, Theon, I'm trying to ease your mind. Are they getting better?"

Theon gulped and considered it. _There was certainly less intensity in his nightmares, it was all less clear and loud, but he could still make out what He was saying_. He nodded. Robb let go of Theon's hand and put the arm around the body of the other man, squeezing him a bit against him.

* * *

"Let me take care of you for once," he had said. Theon didn't like feeling vulnerable, not after what had happened. And he cared about what Robb would think of him. The weak Greyjoy, the shadow of Robb Stark. _I don't mind what they say, you are none of that. You are brave, strong, stronger than them. You have a dark but good sense of humour. And you've always been by my side because I've needed you, Theon._

 _The things you say_ , he had wanted to say. _Your softness, Stark..._ he had said instead.

"I can be soft and harsh, just as you can be vulnerable and have a skin made of dragon scales. Or whatever a kraken's skin is made of," he stated.

* * *

That was months ago. Now they were in the middle of nowhere, in an old middle-size cottage near the Scottish Highlands. It belonged to Robb's father but it was used by his brother, Benjen Stark, who worked as a policeman nearby. Nonetheless the Stark family visited sometimes. This time, on the other hands, it was only Robb, Theon, and Jon – who had permanently moved with uncle Benjen.

No questions were asked when they turned up. Jon explained the situation to the older man, that Robb's friend really needed some quiet for the time being and Robb had thought that the further from London the better, and what better place than the Highlands.

It was a serene place and Robb was glad that spending time there was improving's Theon health. During the day the walked for long distances while Robb played music on his phone or sometimes just listened to the nature. They chatted of nothing. They ate with Jon and dinned with him and Benjen. The watched the sunset. Sometimes, nights like this, they were still awake to see the dawn. But both of them were getting more sleep as the nights passed.

Theon dared to hug back and Robb hunched, putting his head on Theon's now less bony shoulder. "I would do anything for you to be alright. If you ask me, I will kill R..."

"Don't name him," he whispered into his hear.

Robb drew back and cupped Theon's face in his hand. "Do you want to go back to sleep? Can I stay with you, please?"

Theon blinked slowly and nodded. A year ago he wouldn't believe anything if they told him that he would suffer but that he'd be loved by the man he had loved for so many years. That Robb wouldn't think of him as the bad guy that everyone thought he was and that in his eyes, he was _good_ and _loveable_ and not a creature. Robb often made sure to remind him that he oughted to think better of him. It was hard.

Robb kissed his forehead and his eyelids and Theon kissed his lower lip and his cheek. The Stark smiled warmly and caressed Theon's hair before laying down. The older man followed and put his arm around Robb, even though he was smaller than Robb. He couldn't avoid it.

"I won't leave during the night, love" joked Robb.

"You won't have that luck, Stark. But thanks."

 

He **will** try to get better, for Robb. He will be better.

 


End file.
